Conventionally known connectors, for connecting an electric cable for supplying electricity of a large current and a high voltage to an input/output terminal of an electric device such as a motor mounted on an electric vehicle or the like, are water-proof and oil-proof and shield electromagnetic waves in order to protect electronic components in the vicinity thereof against electromagnetic noise released by the electric cable.
Recently proposed connectors have a metal terminal part, an end of the electric cable and a connector housing thereof molded integrally to be enhanced in water-proofness and oil-proofness. However, it requires large facilities to actually mold the metal terminal part, the end of the electric cable and the connector housing, which raises the production cost of the connectors.
Patent Document 1 proposes a connector production method which does not use molding. According to this method, a filling space which is to be filled with a filler is formed at a position where the end of the electric cable and the metal terminal part are to be pressure-contacted on each other. The filling space is filled with the filler to enhance the water-proofness and the oil-proofness.
However, the connector produced by the method proposed by Patent Document 1 has a special structure for restricting the position of a pressure-contact part where the end of the electric cable and the metal terminal part are pressure-contacted on each other, in order to fill the filling space with the filler. In more detail, an end of the connector on the side of the electric cable and the metal terminal part is provided with a stabilizer (engaging member) and a rubber plug, whereas the housing includes a lance engageable with, and stoppable by, the stabilizer. This complicates the structure of the connector.